


The Best of Days

by sniperct



Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [17]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Frohana (Disney), Gen, Hot Chocolate, Light and Love 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: What more could one ask for, than family on a winter's day?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587601
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	The Best of Days

Elsa knew that hygge was one of Anna’s favorite words. It just meant _so much_ , and in such a little package, which reminded her of Anna in general. A whole lot of everything in a petite package. And Anna was always hygge to her. Everything that it encompassed she could see in Anna. And when one threw in the rest of their family, well today was a _very_ hygge day in Arendelle.

She had Honeymaren wrapped in her arms as she lay sprawled on her lap and across from them Anna was excitedly telling Kristoff about her meeting with the representative from Corona earlier that day. Elsa only half paid attention; while she sometimes still felt that need to interject she was learning to let Anna be Queen.

It was just a little harder to let go than she thought, but she’d always been a micromanager. So Elsa focused on the important things.

The fireplace was crackling, Olaf was playing binokel with Sven and Ryder and it was really the best of all possible days. Anna glanced in her direction and their eyes met. Elsa’s sparkled with amusement and joy and Anna responded with a wide, happy smile. They didn’t need to communicate with words; two sisters one mind. And they’d only gotten better at it since their adventures in the forest.

“Hey, it’s snowing.” Kristoff looked out the window.

“I didn’t do it,” Elsa joked. She did love when it snowed, though. It made the day even more comforting.

“I don’t know, the last time you were really happy you caused a flurry that blanketed the forest,” Honeymaren teased.

Elsa flushed, as memories of that night cropped up, “Shut up.”

“I _really_ don’t want to know.” Kristoff settled back on the other couch, arm slipping around Anna’s shoulders. Mercifully, though she was almost always up for some gossip, Anna kept her mouth shut on the subject.

“Does anyone want some hot chocolate?” Anna asked.

“I love hot chocolate,” Olaf said. “The way it warms up your insides.”

Ryder shrugged, “Kind of goes right through me but I’ll have some.”

“Me too.” Olaf shrugged back, “But I still love it!”

Honeymaren covered her mouth and snerked.

“Well, I’m stuck.” Elsa poked Maren in the cheek, “This one isn’t moving and I absolutely can’t disturb her.”

“Can’t help it, this is my happy place.”

“I’m comfy too,” Anna said, and stared expectantly at Kristoff.

He shook his head, getting up, “I thought we had staff for that.”

Anna smiled up at him, “They deserve the night off.”

Smiling back, he nodded, “Like doing things for myself better anyway.” Kristoff looked at everyone, then pointed at each in turn as he spoke, “Peppermint for Anna, hazelnut for Ryder, raspberry for Honeymaren, and traditional for Elsa and Olaf.”

Laughing, Honeymaren tilted her head to peer up at Elsa, “You should live a little. Put some flavor in.”

“Olaf?” Elsa asked, knowing he’d explain it far better than she could.

“Hot chocolate is not hot chocolate unless it’s chocolate and milk,” Olaf said.

“And _maybe_ a little sugar,” Elsa added.

“And a little sugar,” Olaf agreed.

“Just like your coffee,” Anna noted.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but she was smiling at the gentle teasing. “I happen to like the taste of coffee thank you very much.”

“Marshmallows?” Kristoff asked.

“Of course,” Elsa and Anna chimed in unison, and everyone burst into laughter. Elsa basked in the joy of her family, the happy sound of their laughter ringing through the halls. She looked out through the window to watch the snow, and Honeymaren took her hand and squeezed it.

This was one of the best days ever.

At least so long as they didn’t play _charades_.


End file.
